Magazines, catalogs, and other paper products that contain high levels of coatings, pigments, and inks, are widely available as waste materials. While efforts are made to recycle this waste paper, generally by repulping it for use in recycled paper products, it would be advantageous if this waste paper could be economically utilized as a feedstock to make other types of products.